falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Andurs
Claiming their line all the way back to Norway, the Andurs clan are the informal leaders of their village, Briarbar. Living as their ancestors did a millennia ago, the Andurs are just as skilled with their axes as their forebearers. History The Great War would find the Andurs clan unassuming farmers, proud citizens of the United Kingdom and totally unexpected. Most of the family were in the fields harvesting when the bombs fell, and would see the flash and mushroom clouds from Glasgow. Like most people, they panicked and gave into their animalistic instinct, descended upon the stores in town gathering supplies. Afterward they gathered at the clan patriarch's house. They would stay there that day, returning to their houses the next. Their village would see a stream of refugees over the next few weeks, some passing through, others trying to stay. A few would just take what they wanted from the villagers and leave soon after. Some of the villagers would start to harass the refugees, but when they started to taper off, things were calm for a century. The Andurs, as well as their neighbors began to regress technologically, going back to the lifestyle of their ancestors. This peaceful time ended in 2180, when their village would be raided. Surprised and under-armed, Briarbar could put up only a token resistance. After this several townspeople began crafting weapons, while others tried to go on the best that they could. The Andurs would be a part of this first group, and tried their hand at smithing. They gathered scrap metal and tried to shape it, but having no previous experience it turned out poorly. The majority of the Andurs would return to farming, while a few would go and work with other clans around the village. Several scrap swords would be forged, but it wouldn't be until a smith came from the ruins of Glasgow in 2196 that they had a steady source for weapons. The men and some women began training, and would repel the next band of attackers in 2203. The Andurs would start to rediscover their nordic heritage at this point, choosing the axe and shield over other weapons. Most of the family would stick with the plow however, and a visible division would emerge after this point. By 2220 the family had grown to be largest in the village, both due to their fortunate harvest, and their relative sparing of the various illnesses of the wastes. Their sharing of their harvest helped gain the respect of their neighbors, some of whom believed they were Odin worshipers. They would gain deferment the next year, when several members of the clan help defend a neighboring farm against wolves. The family was saved, and paid their deepest gratitude to the Andurs, who had lost two sons and a daughter to the irradiated beasts. After that event the clan has taken a more active role in village affairs, and are the primary ones that outsiders pay their respects to. They would reach their peak in early 2281 with 44 blood members, but illness and battle would reduce that to 38 in 2287. Leadership The various families have their own power dynamic, but the hierarchy can usually command/guilt/persuade most members to their will. The clan leader is usually the oldest, but not necessarily male only, as several women have made the final decision on many issues. Category:Groups